


Four Snippets of Domestic Bliss

by SalamanderGoo



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Coming Out, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hes a good child, M/M, Probably inaccurate adoption process, Their son is named Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22929043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalamanderGoo/pseuds/SalamanderGoo
Summary: In which Dan and Ross move in, come out, get engaged, and adopt a son.
Relationships: Dan Avidan/Ross O'Donovan
Kudos: 10





	Four Snippets of Domestic Bliss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NoMansWindow2846](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoMansWindow2846/gifts).



“Are those the last ones?” Dan set a box down, watching as Ross came in, balancing a small, unstable stack.

Ross nodded, nearly collapsing as he carefully set them down. “Oof, I think so.” He flopped onto the couch, grinning when Kipper hopped up to lay on him. “Hey Kip. Are you done exploring?”

Dan reached over to pat Kipper’s head, humming. “Orph is probably sprawled out on my bed.”

“He’s a chubby boy. Just a real thick cat. A mass of fluff and fat.”

“Love that cat.” Dan nodded. “Now come on. I’d like to have some of this unpacked before we go to bed tonight.” He ran his fingers softly through Ross’s hair, earning a bright grin. “What?”

“This is our home now.” He giggled, sitting up and cradling Kipper in his arms, looking at Dan with a soft expression.

Dan leaned down, kissing him on the forehead, grinning at Ross before trailing kisses down his face and pausing at his lips. Ross rested a hand on Dan’s cheek, pulling him forward into a long kiss that they were both definitely smiling into. “I love you, Ross.”

“I love you too, Dan.” Ross got up off the couch, letting Kipper jump down before stretching his arms above his head. “So. Boxes, unpacking. Let’s do that.”

Dan giggled. “Right. We can make out later!” He scooped up a box with ‘kitchen’ scrawled on it in sharpie.

“Don’t tempt me, Avidan,” Ross teased, flashing him an overdramatic wink as he picked up another box.

Dan just grinned, connecting his phone to a speaker in the living room and starting up a playlist he’d made for their anniversary.

Ross swayed a little as he began to unpack a box of books and figures he’d collected over the years, organizing them on one of the shelves Dan had left cleared off for him. There was a room that Dan mostly used for extra storage that he’d cleared out too, which he’d told Ross could be an office.

Despite their relationship of two and a half years, they hadn’t really revealed their relationship to anyone outside their small circle of friends. It wasn’t that they didn’t want to, or that they were ashamed of the relationship, more that it would be extra hassle and there would always be the risk of backlash that they weren’t sure they wanted to face.

Ross frowned as he picked up one of the boxes to set his office up, noticing a small black box resting on top of his drawing tablet. He made sure Dan was occupied with unpacking elsewhere before setting the box in the drawer of his new, recently put together desk. He’d find the right time if it killed him.

His office was half set up already. His desk and chair had been brought over a few days ago, his monitors already set up with the help of Arin. He just needed to get it ready to stream in. He hummed along to the music playing as he hooked his switch and dock up, setting up a string of colorful lights and a backlight behind his monitors.

As he was setting up his shelf, full of his sketchbooks and art theory books and other various figures, lanky arms wrapped around his waist and lips pressed against his jaw. He let out a startled squeak, leaning back. “Dan! Don’t do that.” He pouted, jutting his bottom lip out overdramatically.

Dan grinned, holding him just a little tighter. “Aw, but you were so focused and I couldn’t help it. You’ve made it look so nice in here already.” He held on another moment before letting go and sitting in Ross’s chair. “Are you going to make more levels for me and Arin?”

“Maybe. I definitely want to, but I haven’t had the right inspiration. My streams have mostly been art or other games lately.” He smiled. “This room is perfect though. Thank you.”

“What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn’t give it to you?” Dan grinned, picking up Ross’s tablet and holding his pen. “Do I look like an artist?”

“You’re definitely an artist, babe.” Ross leaned against the wall, admiring Dan a moment. “And if not, you’re a work of art.”

“Don’t make me blush.” He got up to wrap Ross in a hug, bending slightly to nuzzle his cheek against Ross’s neck and grinning brightly when it made him squirm. “You’re so ticklish!”

“Nooo!” Ross put his hands against Dan’s shoulders, pushing slightly as he laughed. “Danny!”

Dan relented, but was still grinning at him. “I love how ticklish you are. I love your laugh. I love your smile, I love how expressive you are, I love how your eyes light up when you’re excited, I love-”

“Stop it.” Ross pressed his blushy face into Dan’s chest, gripping his shirt.

“You know, most guys would love to have a tall, sexy boyfriend singing their praises.” Dan giggled, kissing his head.

“Yeah, well I’m a slightly less tall, easily flustered boyfriend.” He stuck his tongue out and ducked under Dan’s arms to break out of his hold. “I’m going up to our bedroom to unpack my clothes.”

He grinned when he heard Dan whisper “our bedroom” as he grabbed a box of his clothes and headed upstairs, Kipper following closely. As he began to fill the dresser they’d put together last week, Dan came barreling up the stairs. “Everything here is ours now!”

Ross grinned. “Aw, you just realizing that now?”

“Shut up, I’m super happy dude. This is our bedroom in our house that we’re building our life together in…” Dan flopped onto their bed, grinning at Orph, who had been snoozing on the pillows. “Our cats.” He grinned even brighter as Orph began to purr lowly, pressing his face into Dan’s hand to get scritches.

“...It is pretty great.” Ross perched on the bed with Dan, leaning down to scoop up Kipper and hold him like a baby. “Our son.”

Dan stared at him for a long moment, just smiling. “...do you think we’d ever have a family together?”

“...I think I’d like that. Maybe… maybe in a couple years we could look into adoption?”

“Yeah. Yeah!” Dan sat up to hug Ross tightly. “Yeah.”

Ross smiled, pressing a kiss to Dan’s head and cradling Kipper close.  
~  
Dan knocked softly on Ross’s door in the office, rocking on his heels. “I’m streaming, but come in!” His heart beat faster at Ross’s voice, and he cast a nervous glance back, but he only saw Suzy, who gave him a kind smile and a thumbs up.

He took a breath to sturdy himself, pulling the door open. “Hi Ross!”

“It’s Dan!” Ross announced to his audience. “My favorite guy. What’s up man?”

They had planned this. Dan could do this, he would be okay. Ross’s expression shifted to concern as Dan realized he’d been standing still for too long. Dan held his breath a moment before bending down and tilting Ross’s chin up, pressing a quick, nervous kiss to his lips. “Just missing my favorite guy. Having a productive stream?”

Ross’s face was dusted with pink as he looked back at his monitors. “Yeah! I’ve done a couple sketches and I’m finalizing a design for my store…” His eyes slipped over to the chat, a hint of anxiety seeping into his expression.

Dan wrapped his arms around Ross’s shoulders, almost protective, as he leaned down over the back of the chair. “...should we address the gay elephant in the room, or are we just gonna chill?”

Ross rolled his eyes, grinning. “Well, now that you say that, we kinda have to address it. Yes, Dan and I are dating. We’re both bisexual.”

“And he lives with me now, so expect plenty of pictures of me with Orph and Kipper. Our sons.” Dan grinned as most of the comments that flooded the chat were positive, wishing them well. “Uh, we’ve been dating about two and a half years now. And every minute has been perfect.”

“Don’t lie to my audience. We’re both dumbasses who constantly get ourselves in trouble. Except we get into trouble together now.” Ross reached up to pat Dan’s cheek, squeaking when he got licked. “Dan!”

“I learned that move from you. You can’t say anything.”

“...touche, Avidan. Touche.”

Dan pressed one more kiss to the top of Ross’s head. “I’ve got some work to do with Brian, so have fun.”

“Really? Gonna come make out with me and then just leave me to deal with people?”

“Yup!” Dan winked. “Bye chat!” He waved to the camera before slipping out. “Love you Ross!” He called before closing the door. He leaned back and let out a sigh with a smile. “Fuck I love him,” he said softly to himself.

He was nearly floating as he went to find Brian, who was sitting with his headphones on. Brian looked up and smiled a little. “Did it go well?”

“It did. I love him. So much.”

“How sweet.” There wasn’t any of the usual snark in his voice, it was so… genuine. “I’m really happy for you Danny. ...Do I get to be the best man at your wed- mpph!” He was cut off by Dan slapping a hand over his mouth.

“Shh. I haven’t told anyone yet!”

Brian shoved Dan’s hand away by the wrist, rolling his eyes. “I’ve been teasing you like that since before you two officially started dating.”

“...fair enough. But yeah. I do want you to be my best man if he says yes.”

“When he says yes. You act like there’s any real chance he’d say no. I’m pretty sure any possible reason you can come up with that he wouldn’t say yes is just a classic case of you catastrophizing.”

“...maybe so.” Dan sighed. “I just wish I could come up with the perfect moment.”

“Dan, I know you, and I know Ross. You could propose in the middle of it raining literal flaming shit and he’d say yes. But you have to make the right moment, it doesn’t just happen. Take him somewhere nice, or somewhere that just fits you two. It doesn’t have to be a five star restaurant. God knows he couldn’t sit still through how long the food takes to arrive and you wouldn’t like anything on the menu.” Brian smirked at the annoyed expression on Dan’s face.

“I hate how well you know us.” Dan poked his tongue out. “But… I have a few ideas, I think. Maybe in a couple weeks when things quiet down a little more.” He fell quiet in thought for a few minutes. “...hm. For now though… I guess we should get some work done.”

Brian laughed, sliding him a notebook. “I’m way ahead of you.”  
~  
Dan frowned as he pulled his hair into a loose ponytail and smoothed down the button up he was wearing. Ross was in the shower, and he was preparing for a date. His fingers traced over the shape a small box made in his pocket, and a small wave of anxiety washed over him. What if Ross said no? What if Ross decided to break up with him? What if-

“Ooh, looking fancy!” Ross leaned up to kiss Dan’s cheek, just a towel wrapped around his waist. “I’m excited for our date. It’s always fun when it’s just you and me.”

“Aw, it’s like you like me or something.”

“Or something.” Nerves forgotten, Dan flashed him a wink, watching him change into a slightly nicer version of what he usually wore. Ross grinned as he grabbed a blue zip up hoodie. “I actually like you a lot.”

“Oh? How much?”

“So much. Enough that I’d consider postponing our date and pinning you to the bed instead. You know how much I love it when you have a ponytail,” he purred, pressing a kiss to Dan’s jaw.

“Hm, as tempting as that sounds… we can do that tonight instead. Besides, I did pick the light blue scrunchie that you always compliment me on.”

“Oh, that one is my favorite.” Ross nodded, getting off the bed and grinning. “But I’m holding you to your promise! I’ll go get my wallet and shoes and then we can head out.”

“Perfect.” Dan took a deep breath as Ross walked out, taking the box out of his pocket and running his fingers over the gems in the ring. He just hoped Ross would say yes.

When he walked downstairs, Ross was closing a drawer in his desk. Ross shoved something in his pocket, probably his wallet. “Ready?”

“Yeah.” Dan held out an arm, wrapping it around Ross’s shoulders and kissing his head. “Bye Kip, bye Orph!”

Ross laughed, yelling bye to the cats. “I hope they appreciate us doing that. Not all cat dads would say bye to them every time they leave the house.”

“We’re the best cat dads.” He winked as he unlocked the car, pretending he couldn’t tell that Ross was swooning a little.

Ross hummed softly on the car ride, which was quiet, peaceful, even. He blinked when he realized where they were. “The Boardwalk?”

“Yeah! We live in California and haven’t been to the beach in forever. We can go to dumb shops and eat food that’s so bad for us and hold hands the whole time!”

Ross laughed. “You really know how to make me feel like a teenager,” he teased. “It’s perfect though.”

“Great!” Dan smiled as he parked, getting out and grinning brightly. “Love the smell of the ocean. Even if it’s a horrifying death trap.”

Ross grabbed his hand, lacing their fingers together. “I’ll protect you from the horrors of the ocean, Dan. I’d punch a shark for you.”

“You know, I genuinely don’t think there’s anything more romantic that you could say to me.” He laughed as they started to walk together, smiling brighter when Ross leaned into his side.

They took selfies throughout the day, but Dan’s favorite was when they’d been taking one with ice cream cones and Ross got his dive bombed by a seagull, leaving the photo blurry and both of them had wild expressions. Ross was a little pouty over it, even after Dan bought him a new one.

They got chicken fingers and fries from a small shop for dinner and sat on a bench, watching the sunset over the ocean together. “I love you Dan.” Ross leaned his head on Dan’s shoulders as he ate, the sun reflecting off his hair and making him look almost angelic.

Dan’s breath caught in his throat and he reached into his pocket. “Ross…” He cleared his throat lightly, getting off the bench and getting on one knee in front of him. “I love you. An insane amount. Before we got together, I couldn’t see myself settling down. I couldn’t see myself living with a partner or even being with them longer than six months. But here we are, two and a half years later, and every single minute with you has been a crazy adventure that I never want to end. I find myself thinking about you all the time, thinking about being with you until we’re old, starting a family with you.” He pulled the box from his pocket, opening it to display the ring. “Ross O’Donovan, will you marry me?”

Ross stared at him with wide, watery eyes. “Danny, oh my god… yes, of course I’ll marry you!” He laughed as he pulled Dan up to kiss him, holding him tight. “You’re gonna laugh.” He smiled as he wiped his eyes.

“I’m gonna laugh?”

“Yeah.” Ross pulled a box out of his sweatshirt pocket. “I’ve been carrying this around for weeks!”

“Ross, oh my god.” He laughed, a few tears sliding down his face as he leaned his forehead against Ross’s. “I love you. So much.”

“I love you too Dan. My fiance,” he whispered, pressing a soft kiss to Dan’s lips.  
~  
They’d been married about two years when Ross ran to Dan in the office, clutching a letter. “Dan! Dan, oh my god.”

“What? What’s wrong?”

“We were approved,” he breathed. “The letter from the adoption agency came. We were approved!”

“Oh my god.” Dan laughed, wrapping Ross in a tight hug. He hid his face in Ross’s shoulder, crying just a little. “Oh my god, we’re going to have a child.”

“We are.” Ross was breathless, holding Dan tightly.

Things had changed in the last two years. Ross’s cartoon had been picked up by a network, and the first season would be airing in the next few months. NSP was still going strong, and their shows were bigger than ever. Dan had a solo album out that had done incredibly well. And now they were going to adopt a child.

“We need to schedule an appointment to meet the child… they’re pairing us with a six year old boy named Liam.” He showed Dan a picture that had been included with the letter. Liam was a little boy who had hair even curlier than Dan’s, dark skin, and a dimpled smile.

“Oh, he’s so cute.” Dan smiled softly, wrapping an arm around Ross. “...he could be our son if he connects with us. This is so surreal in like, the best way.”

Ross nodded, leaning up to kiss Dan’s cheek. “You’re gonna be a dad,” he murmured.

“So are you.”

Just a week later, they were visiting to meet Liam for the first time. Ross gripped Dan’s hand tightly, anxiety clear in his expression. “Hey… it’ll be okay, Ross. Deep breaths. I’m sure the little guy is just as nervous as us.”

“What if he hates us?”

“Hon, we haven’t met him, just take deep breaths.” Dan squeezed his hand gently as he knocked on the door. “Think about how much this could go right!”

“...okay. You’re right.”

“Aren’t I always?” Dan smiled brightly as the door opened.

“Dan and Ross. Lovely to meet you. I’m Diana, Liam’s social worker. He’s been very excited to meet you two!” An older woman with a kind smile greeted them, letting them inside.

“He has?” Dan grinned. “We’ve been so excited to meet him too.”

Ross nodded. “We’ve been hoping to adopt for awhile now.”

“Well, come and meet Liam, and if you’re a good fit, we can have him home by the end of the week!” Diana led them down the hall to a small room where Liam was sitting and looking at a picture book, a ratty looking plush dog next to him. “Liam, this is Dan and Ross. They want to adopt you.”

The little boy looked up with wide eyes as he hugged his plush to his chest. “Really?” His voice was quiet and he hid his face in the plushie a little.

“Really.” Dan crouched down to his level, smiling softly. “I’m Danny. It’s really nice to meet you bud.” Dan took Ross’s hand, pulling him down gently. “And this is Ross, he’s my husband.”

Ross smiled. “I like your puppy. Does he have a name?”

“Her name is Scruff!”

“Scruff, huh? That’s cute!” Ross sat down, crossing his legs.

“Do you have a puppy?” Liam asked.

Dan shook his head. “No, but we have two kitties!”

“Kitties?”

Ross nodded. “Do you want to see a picture of them?” When Liam nodded eagerly, Ross took his phone out to pull up a picture of Kipper and Orph snuggling. Ross’s heart melted when Liam got up and sat in his lap.

“Can I meet them?” Liam looked up at Dan, who smiled.

“If you come to live with us, you’d get to see them every day.”

“Wow!” He smiled brightly.

Dan picked up the book, smiling. “The Cat in the Hat, huh? I loved this book when I was little like you!”

“You were little?”

“Yeah. I know it’s hard to believe.” Ross giggled. “He’s so tall now, but he used to be little just like you.”

“Wow.” Liam’s eyes were wide.

Dan laughed softly. “Do you want me to read to you?” At his excited nod, Dan opened the book, starting to read, doing voices for characters. Something about that moment felt so perfect to Ross, holding their child in his lap as Dan read.

Liam asked so many questions, slowly becoming more excitable as he got more comfortable, holding Scruff close to his chest. When it came time for Ross and Dan to go, Liam clung to Dan’s leg, asking him to stay. Dan knelt down, smiling softly. “Hey Liam, I know it’s sad that we have to leave, but how would you like to live with us?”

Liam nodded excitedly. “You mean it?”

“We mean it.” Ross gently ruffled Liam’s curls. “We want you to be our son, Liam.”

Diana smiled. “We can start the paperwork now and have him home on Thursday.”

“You hear that bud? In just three days you’ll be coming home with us.” Ross smiled as he was hugged tightly by the little boy.

“I wanna go home with you now.”

“I know. We want that too, but we need a little time to get your room all ready for you.” Ross softly tapped Liam’s nose, making him giggle. “We’ll see you again soon, okay?” He held up his pinky. “We pinky promise.”

Liam nodded seriously, locking his pinky with Ross’s.

The next three days were chaotic, busy getting the house ready. Thursday morning, Dan found Ross standing in the doorway of the bedroom they’d gotten ready for Liam. Ross had painted the walls a dark green and the ceiling a dark blue that was almost black, little glow in the dark stars stuck up all over the place.

“Hey. We’re dads,” Dan murmured, wrapping his arms tight around Ross’s waist.

“Liam is our son.” Ross grinned. “He’s coming home.”

“He is.” Dan smiled. “I can’t believe it.”

“Never saw yourself married with a kid, did you?” He smiled softly, leaning back against Dan’s chest. “It’s pretty surreal though. I never thought I’d get to be this happy, but the last five years have been the best of my life.”

“Hey, no making me emotional, O’Donovan.” Dan nuzzled his face against the top of Ross’s head. “Come on, let’s go pick up our son, then we can take him out to breakfast.”

“Sounds perfect.”

And it was. Having a child was a learning curve, but as Dan looked back on his life one night, wrapped up in bed with Ross and knowing Liam was asleep down the hall, he couldn’t help but to think that he’d completely lucked out in life.


End file.
